


flowers grow like love

by teddyandgriffin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2018, Flower Crowns, Kisses, Multi, Roses, Silly girls in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 08:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13830126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddyandgriffin/pseuds/teddyandgriffin
Summary: You collect enough flowers for flower crowns for the three of you and check the flower bush once more to make sure the rest of the plant is fine before you rejoin your girlfriends. You sit at the corner and make it a circle. Nyma picks up your hand to kiss it in thanks, well. She’d say it’s in thanks but you’re pretty sure she’s doing it for the blush taking over your face.Allura smiles up at you from where she’s ended up flopped onto her stomach. You lean over to brush a bit of her hair back behind her big, beautiful ear.





	flowers grow like love

 The ship door opens up and you follow Nyma and Allura out. Hunk and his boyfriend's are right behind you and you giggle as Lance blows you a kiss before running past you. Keith chases after him but Hunk just steps beside you.

 “They’re sweet,” you say with a smile.

 He nods, “I love them. I just hope they don’t break any important limbs while they’re messing around.”

 You laugh and link your arm with his. It’s nice to have a friend like Hunk, even if he’s just as reckless as his boyfriends when you give him some tools and a robot.

 Allura waves to you from the ground, Nyma’s draped over her shoulders and she winks at you. You get inexplicably warm and you walk a little faster.

 Hunk nudges your side, “Nyma looks like she has plans.”

 You swat at him and he waves as he heads over to his boyfriends with a grin that says he isn't sorry at all.

 You ignore him and go to your girlfriends, Nyma flops off of Allura’s shoulders and into your arms and you cradle her gently. You always take care to be gentle with your small, not-as-tough-as-they-think girlfriends. Allura likes to throw herself into the heat of battles and Nyma will never be able to give up the thrill of jumping out of ships.

 You should be doing what they do, you’re made of rock you’d be the perfect shield. But, you’ve always been more of a healer than a fighter.

 Allura kisses your cheek and you refocus on the present. Nyma cuddles into your arms with a smile and your heart melts with your girlfriends next to you.

 From the corner of your eye you see Lance pluck a pretty red flower and present it to Hunk, he shoves another flower into Keith’s hands and they start squabbling again.

 You spot the bush where the flowers came from and Allura follows your gaze.

 She grins and grabs your hand and runs off, pulling you along. Nyma falls out of your arms a bit so you slip your hand into hers and the three of your are running and tripping over each other. You pause for a moment an Nyma climbs onto your shoulders with a whoop.

 Allura sits down her knees bent in an elegant position. You smile fondly and wait for her to slowly sprawl out. Nyma slides off and pecks your cheek before resting her head in Allura’s lap. You pause absorbed in your beautiful girlfriends before heading over to the flower bush.

 You always pick the flowers because Nyma has no patience after a a few flowers and rips them out and whenever Allura tries the petals fall off. Somehow, your big clumsy fingers are careful when taking care of the red flowers. You think you’d like a garden on the ship one day, you could grow Allura junniberries and a swing for Nyma to paint a different colour every week.

 You collect enough flowers for flower crowns for the three of you and check the flower bush once more to make sure the rest of the plant is fine before you rejoin your girlfriends. You sit at thecorner and make it a circle. Nyma picks up your hand to kiss it in thanks, well. She’d say it’s in thanks but you’re pretty sure she’s doing it for the blush taking over your face.

 Allura smiles up at you from where she’s ended up flopped onto her stomach. You lean over to brush a bit of her hair back behind her big, beautiful ear.

 The three of you pretend to fumble through making flower crowns even though you’ve done it so often it’s muscle memory. You’re making Nyma’s and Nyma’s making Allura’s and Allura is making yours.  The three of you like gifting flower crowns more than making them for yourselves and also it’s fun to sneak the little details you know each other likes.

 “Shay, love?” Allura asks. You look up from the flowers in your hand with a smile. “Can I put yours on you now?”

 You duck your head back down for a moment because Allura knows perfectly well she can, but she and Nyma seem to have a contest going on over who can make you blush more because they’re both secretly evil.

 You lift your head back up and nod, “Of course, heart.” Allura smirks and gets up, almost tripping over her skirts because she’s not as nearly as good in dresses as she likes to pretend. She skips around Nyma and you can’t help but roll your eyes because she’s so silly.

 She stands in front of you and lifts the crown above her head, “I, Princess Allura of Altea, pronounce you the Most Kindest and-”

 Nyma shoves Allura’s flower crown onto her head and kisses her cheek, cutting her off. You laugh and pull Allura down next to you and help her fix her hair. Allura puts your crown on your head and presses her lips to your forehead before pulling back. Your heart skips a beat.

 "I love you, Llura,” you tell her. Her ears flush and she grins up at you from underneath the mess of flowers in her hair.

 She reaches out and slips her hand into yours, “I love you too, Shay.”

 Then she turns to Nyma who’s grinning and waiting for her turn. Allura swats at her leg and Nyma hmphs as she tries to stop smiling but fails. You smile up at her in the way you know makes her melt and then she’s back on the grass with you and Allura. You kiss her cheek and pass her her crown so she can put it on the way she likes. You don’t tell her you love her because she’s told you she’s not ready just yet. Instead you and Allura hold her close and watch the rest of your friends fool around and the sky shift colours as the hours pass.

**Author's Note:**

> i love these nerds so much???  
> .  
> catch me @dykeashido


End file.
